The moon and the stray dog
by Nyuu D
Summary: Byakuya se perde no Rukongai quando jovem e o garoto que o ajuda afirma que irá virar Shinigami, e encontrá-lo novamente para provar que conseguiu. :: RenBya, oneshot.


Bleach is © Tite Kubo

Tradução do título: "A lua e o vagabundo."

RenBya, YAOI. Não gosta? Não leia. :D As simple as that.

Oneshot... Espero que gostem, obrigada. Reviews? ^^v

* * *

– DROGA, Yoruichi!

A voz do jovem Byakuya quase ecoou pela floresta quando se deu conta de que havia se perdido no meio do caminho. Parou para respirar, arfando intensamente enquanto passava a costa da mão suavemente pelo queixo, livrando-se de uma gota de suor. Shihouin Yoruichi havia, como de costume, o feito usar seu Shunpo como um louco e acabou por atraí-lo até o Rukongai, mais precisamente, perto do Inuzuri.

Olhou em volta e apertou o rosto ao perceber que havia se perdido. Seria fácil dizer que era só voltar pelo mesmo caminho que veio, mas Byakuya tinha plena noção que não seria tão simples assim. Sem falar que estava num lugar perigoso, embora não sentisse medo. Passou a mão pelos fios escuros e soltou os cabelos, sacudindo a cabeça.

Nisso, sentiu uma movimentação perto dali e virou o rosto para procurar quem vinha lá, mas não havia ninguém. – Yoruichi! É você? Saia daí!

Mas quem se revelou não foi Yoruichi, mas sim, um garoto de cabelos avermelhados e expressão curiosa. Parecia ser mais novo que o Kuchiki, embora fosse mais alto. Ele usava umas roupas meio sujas e obviamente era um moleque de rua, o que fez Byakuya dar um passo atrás.

– Desculpe, menina, eu não quis te assustar—

– Menina? Vê alguma menina por aqui?!

– Eeehh?! Você é um menino?

– Óbvio! – Exclamou o moreno, irritado. – Vá embora daqui.

– Por que eu faria isso? – O menino aproximou-se lentamente, movendo a cabeça como se estivesse analisando a pessoa à sua frente. Byakuya se afastou um tanto mais, unindo as sobrancelhas na direção do ruivo.

– Não se aproxime!

– Ei, por quê? Eu não vou fazer nada, não.

– Não me importa, só não chegue perto de mim.

– Hum... Você não é daqui, né? É um riquinho do Seireitei.

O Kuchiki encarou o outro, parecendo surpreso com o reconhecimento imediato. Não tinha muito o que dizer, e achou melhor apenas ficar calado; quem cala consente, afinal de contas. O ruivinho bufou debochado, cruzando os braços. – O que você faz aqui?

– Eu estava treinando.

– Treinando? Pra virar um Shinigami?

– Pra quê mais?! – Byakuya lançou ao rapazinho um olhar de quem diz "você é idiota?", mas o menino não pareceu ligar muito para isso.

– Eu também quero ser um Shinigami, quer dizer, sair daqui e ir morar no Seireitei... Claro que isso não vai me fazer ser rico, mas é um sonho que eu tenho, sabe?

– Hunf. – O Kuchiki revirou os olhos e deu as costas ao menino, cruzando os braços com desdém. – Você nunca será um Shinigami. Com essa cara, não mesmo. – Debochou por fim, dando umas passadas para ver se saía dali. A presença daquele garoto estava sendo realmente um problema.

– Ei, você é um idiota, sabia disso?

– O QUÊ? – Byakuya virou-se de súbito novamente, sentindo o rosto aquecer por causa da irritação repentina. Mas que moleque idiota e abusado, mas que... Droga. _Ele é só um garoto de rua, deixe-o pra lá, não fique perdendo seu tempo, Byakuya! _Virou-se de costas novamente, continuando a caminhar e percebeu estar sendo seguido.

– Aposto que você perde uma corrida contra mim.

– Perder, de você?

– Sem dúvidas! Eu sou o ladrão mais rápido de Inuzuri!

– Ladrão?! – Byakuya arregalou os olhos e o ruivinho se acuou.

– Desculpe... Eu não vou roubar você. É que... – Ele coçou o alto da cabeça e passou a mão pela grossa mecha de cabelo vermelho que estava preso no rabo-de-cavalo. O rapazinho parecia claramente arrependido de ter dito o que disse, mas agora já era tarde demais. – Eu sou, quer dizer, eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar comida, entende? E ninguém nos ajuda, digo, a mim e meus amigos, então eu tenho que roubar pra não morrer. Mas não faço mal a ninguém...

– Hum. – Ele semicerrou de leve os olhos e repentinamente, sentiu um tanto de tristeza por aquela pessoa. O outro não parecia ser triste, apenas decepcionado com a vida. De qualquer forma, Byakuya respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Então vamos correr... Se eu ganhar, você me ajuda a voltar pra casa.

– E se eu ganhar?

– Eu pago algo pra nós comermos.

– Certo, espero que tenha trazido dinheiro... – O garotinho olhou o outro com uma expressão marota e fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Byakuya deu uns passos e parou ao lado de do ruivo, que curvou de leve as costas. – Vamos naquela direção, pararemos quando sairmos da floresta. No três. Um, dois... Três!

Os dois dispararam em correr pela floresta, dando uns saltos hora ou outra por causa dos arbustos. Por motivos óbvios, o Kuchiki não usou Shunpo, mas tampouco ia admitir perder para aquela pessoa. Ele não ia deixar seu orgulho ser pisado por motivo algum, portanto, se manteve na mesma linha que o ruivo por algum tempo até que, ao ver que estavam chegando ao final da floresta, apressou o passo e chegou primeiro na cidade.

Eles frearam quando chegaram lá e o maior jogou a cabeça para trás, puxando o ar em busca de fôlego. Byakuya respirou intensamente, porém, controlado; sabia como respirar numa corrida, enfim. Ficaram uns instantes assim até que o moreno colocou as mãos no flanco e expirou uma ultima vez, com força. – Ganhei.

– Tô sabendo! – Exclamou o menino, irritado, passando a palma da mão na testa. – Vamos, eu te levo...

– Não, tudo bem, eu estou com fome... Vamos comer.

– Não quero nada seu, eu perdi, foi uma aposta justa.

– Eu sei, mas eu estou com fome!

Desconfiado, o rapazinho olhou o moreno e ficou esperando que ele começasse a andar, mas obviamente, isso não aconteceu. Suspirando, o ruivo deu uns passos, pegou na mão de Byakuya e pôs-se a andar pela cidade, praticamente o arrastando. – Ei, eu sei andar sozinho!

– Pelo jeito, não por aqui.

O Kuchiki corou de leve nas bochechas e deixou-se guiar. Era melhor, porque realmente, não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava... Nunca sequer foi parar lá, e pior, Yoruichi simplesmente o deixou ali! Aquela gata pulguenta ia pagar, sem dúvidas. Mas bem, agora ele estava concentrado no seu caminho e logo, o desconhecido parou de andar, largando-o.

– Pode ser aqui?

– O que tem aqui?

– Chá e _dango_.

– Faz muitos anos que eu não como isso...

– Mudarei seu hábito, então. – Ele deu uma piscadela e entrou na lojinha, sendo acompanhado por Byakuya. O lugar era meio pequeno e estava quente lá dentro, o que fez o moreno voltar a prender os cabelos. O ruivinho sentou-se numa das mesinhas e pensando uma ou duas vezes, o Kuchiki decidiu sentar ao lado dele, ao invés de na frente. Era mais seguro, sabe? – O que vai querer?

– Não sei, peça o que quiser...

– Eu gosto deles com cobertura de avelã.

– Pode ser.

O ruivo fez um sinal com a mão para o outro e ergueu-a em seguida para pedir dois chás de maçã e canela e os pratos de dango. Enquanto aguardava o pedido, Byakuya pôs as mãos embaixo das coxas e ficou olhando em volta, parecendo realmente incomodado com o ambiente. Havia muita gente lá dentro. – Ainda não me explicou porque está perdido...

– Eu estava... Não importa!

– Importa sim, desembucha!

– Ghnn... Certo... Eu estava correndo com uma... Hum, conhecida, e acabei me perdendo. Acho que ela fez de propósito.

– Que péssima amiga.

– Ela não é minha amiga! – Exclamou o moreno, aborrecido, e o outro deu risada.

– Como é seu nome?

– Não vou dizer.

– E por que não?

– Porque não, oras! – Byakuya fez um gesto de silêncio com a mão, erguendo a palma na direção do ruivo, que franziu as sobrancelhas. – Desista.

– Certo, então vou te chamar de "menina"...

– Eu sou um _menino!_

– Eu sei, mas você está agindo como uma menina!

O Kuchiki resmungou baixinho e virou o rosto. O maior apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou o rosto com a mão, observando-o. Como era estressadinho, que coisa irritante! Tá bom, tanto faz... Ele estava pagando, afinal de contas. O ruivinho resolveu desistir da insistência e logo chegava o chá e o doce dos dois.

Eles comeram e Byakuya reagiu bem ao docinho; realmente fazia tempo que ele não comia _dango_ e aquele era ótimo! Mesmo estando fora das mãos dos cozinheiros da mansão Kuchiki. O chá também estava bom e nem era muito caro. Depois de comerem, o moreno pagou a conta e o ruivo explicou que o levaria para onde podia seguir caminho de volta ao Seireitei.

– Obrigado.

– Tudo bem, eu realmente estava com fome. – Mentiu, porque nem estava com tanta fome, só realmente quis pagar algo para o garoto comer. Foi apenas um gesto incontrolável.

– Vamos, antes que anoiteça... – O menino voltou a pegar na mão de Byakuya e pôs-se a caminhar pela cidade. O Kuchiki ficava absurdamente irritado com aquela maneira de agir que tinha aquele ruivinho, mas não disse nada; somente o seguiu e volta e meia apertava a mão dele quando sentia que os dedos escorregavam.

Quando chegaram à periferia da cidade, o Kuchiki decidiu por bem andar mais próximo do ruivo, uma vez que aquele lugar era realmente meio estranho. Ele não tinha medo de ser morto ou assaltado, ninguém ali conseguiria tocar num fio de cabelo de sua cabeça, ele só estava agindo... Como o bom jovem garoto que era.

Logo saíam dali e o mais alto largou Byakuya, parando em frente a ele com as mãos no flanco. – Pronto! Daqui você sabe por onde ir, certo? Eu não posso entrar aí.

– Sim...

– Então, por que não me diz seu nome?

– Não quero.

– Hum... Quando eu for Shinigami, queria saber seu nome pra poder esfregar na sua cara!

– Não vou dizer! E você não vai se tornar Shinigami...

– Vou sim! E você vai ver, vai se arrepender de ter dito isso.

– Eu nem vou me lembrar da sua cara, mesmo...

Byakuya deu de ombros na direção do ruivo, que o olhou com a expressão extremamente aborrecida.

De súbito, o garotinho se aproximava do menor, parando muito próximo a ele. O moreno não se acuou, apenas ergueu o queixo e o encarou, soberbo. Eles se olharam por uns segundos antes do ruivinho o pegar pelos ombros e depois de trazê-lo em sua direção, colou seus lábios nos dele num beijo.

O Kuchiki se agitou, mas foi segurado firmemente pelo outro. Os olhos do mais velho estavam tão arregalados que até lacrimejaram após alguns instantes; a língua daquele garoto passara para dentro de sua boca e agora brincava com a sua, fortalecendo o sabor doce que ficou do que haviam comido.

Quando Byakuya desistira de tentar se livrar, e seu corpo respondia ao beijo, ele fechou os olhos, soltando os braços e foi amparado prontamente; porém, foi nesse momento em que o ruivo separou os lábios e o menor olhou indignado.

– O que _pensa_ que fez?! – Ele se afastou rapidamente, passando a mão nos lábios, mas sem muita agressão; não havia perdido a classe, pelo menos, embora tenha perdido a compostura por instantes. O "desconhecido" o olhou vitorioso e sorriu.

– Assim você não vai esquecer quem eu sou, já que não diz seu nome! Se for assim, também não digo o meu.

– Como assim, idiota? Eu nem quis saber seu nome!

– Quando nos encontrarmos, mesmo que eu tenha esquecido quem você é, nós vamos acabar nos beijando de novo e quando isso acontecer, você vai se lembrar do meu beijo.

Byakuya rangeu os dentes. – Beijar de novo? Nunca!

– Sei. – Ele deu risada e fez um aceno na direção do moreninho, voltando a caminhar em direção à cidade. – Não se perca de novo!

O olhar indignado do Kuchiki permaneceu até que voltasse à realidade quando o ruivo desapareceu de sua vista. Byakuya esfregou o rosto e fez um som de indignação pela garganta, bufando em seguida e retomando sua caminhada de volta à mansão.

E com sorte, ia esquecer aquela tarde para sempre; e de preferência, arrancar o couro daquela gata fedorenta!

**(Muitos, mas **_**muitos**_** anos depois...)**

– Aqui, nii-sama. – Rukia sorriu na direção de Byakuya e pôs à mesa um prato com vários _dango_ coloridos para que ele comesse. O capitão encarou a comida e semicerrou os olhos. – Eu que fiz... Minha primeira tentativa, espero que não tenha sido frustrada.

– Não gosto de dango, Rukia.

– Não? Por quê? – Os olhos da menina brilharam com a decepção e ela puxou o prato em sua direção, erguendo o palitinho de bambu para olhar os docinhos.

– Não sei... Nunca gostei. – Ele estava sendo sincero; não gostava desde... Muitos anos atrás. Nem lembrava o motivo.

– Ah, que pena, nii-sama... Bem, da próxima vez, eu faço algo que o senhor goste... – Rukia crispou os lábios num biquinho e mordeu um pedaço do doce, mastigando com vontade. Bem, ela não sabia que Byakuya não era fã de dango, senão nem teria feito, mas tinha que admitir que havia ficado uma delícia!

– Não se preocupe.

– Nesse caso, vou levar pro Renji, o senhor não se importa, não é? Ele, eu sei que adora dango.

– Tudo bem, Rukia. – Ele fez um sinal para que a menina partisse e assim ela fez, pegando o prato para sair da mansão.

O caminho para a casa do Abarai já era de pleno conhecimento de Rukia. Sendo assim, ela não se demorou demais a voltar depois de deixar os docinhos com o amigo; ficou conversando algum tempo com ele e logo, retornava à mansão. Encontrou Byakuya no jardim, olhando as carpas do lago. Ela se aproximou, calmamente, parando ao lado dele para observar os peixes uns instantes antes de falar.

– Ah, nii-sama... O Renji falou para o senhor dar uma passada na casa dele, parece que ele quer conversar.

– Renji? O que ele quer?

– Ele não me disse, embora eu tenha perguntado.

Byakuya respirou fundo, silenciosamente, e com um aceno suave da cabeça, deu adeus à Rukia para ir à casa de seu tenente, já que havia pedido assim. Renji não costumava fazer essas coisas, de certo era algo importante, o Kuchiki achou melhor ir; aproveitando que tinha tempo livre agora, já que em breve receberia visitas, mas isso seria somente lá pelo início da noite.

Ele caminhou sem pressa pelo Seireitei, e alguns minutos depois, chegava à porta da casa do ruivo. Deu duas batidinhas suaves com os nós dos dedos, e logo, Renji abria para ele. – Oi, taichou... Você veio, achei que não teria tempo...

– Tudo bem. – Ele passou para dentro da casa assim que o tenente abriu espaço para que ele entrasse. Byakuya olhou em volta, reparando na suave desorganização que havia dentro do ambiente e caminhou uns passos.

– Eu estou comendo os doces que a Rukia trouxe pra mim... Vamos ali na cozinha?

Assentindo suavemente o capitão seguiu seu tenente para o cômodo. Renji sentou numa das duas cadeiras que havia na pequena mesa encostada à parede, e o Kuchiki se manteve de pé, mas simplesmente porque quis, não era nada pessoal.

Assistiu o ruivo derrubar uma grossa calda em cima dos _dango_ e dar uma mordida, mastigando com calma.

– O que queria comigo, Renji?

– Ah sim, é que... Bom, é minha culpa, eu estou me enrolando pra falar...

– Então vá em frente e fale.

– Errr... – Renji sentiu o rosto esquentar de leve e suas bochechas adquiriram um tom suavemente rosado. Byakuya semicerrou os olhos em sua direção, suspeitando daquela movimentação esquisita que seu tenente estava tendo. O ruivo levantou de onde estava depois de morder o doce mais uma vez, aparentemente aquilo o ajudava a se acalmar.

– Olha, taichou, francamente, eu não espero que entenda assim, tão facilmente, mas está realmente me deixando louco.

– O quê?

– A situação... O senhor... Eu quero tanto...

– Não estou entendendo.

– Quem sabe seria melhor se eu somente... – O ruivo aproximou-se do capitão, que franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

Com o espaço diminuindo, Byakuya instintivamente deu uns passos atrás e de repente, sentiu-se bater no balcão da cozinha. Seu corpo fraquejou quando Renji aproximou-se mais rápido e parou bem perto dele.

– Renji... Não...

– Taichou... – A voz do ruivo saiu suave e temerosa; o Kuchiki estremeceu quando o tenente levantou a mão na direção do rosto do menor, tocando-o calmamente na bochecha e acarinhando o local com a ponta dos dedos.

O maior aproximou-se do rosto do moreno e tocou a testa na dele, fechando os olhos.

Byakuya jamais sentira seu corpo ferver daquela maneira. O rosto todo estava corado e os orbes escuros pestanejavam a todo instante. Sua respiração falhou. O coração acelerou. As mãos se agarraram ao balcão. Quando sentiu que o maior respirou fundo e seu hálito quente alcançou-lhe os lábios, o moreno arrepiou-se.

– Não faça isso, Renji...

– Sinto muito, taichou.

A voz suave de Renji foi uma tentativa frustrada de injeção de calmante; Byakuya continuou tão nervoso, feito uma pilha, e quando o beijo finalmente se consumou – coisa que já era óbvia desde o início –, o capitão hesitou por um tempo razoável antes do ruivo simplesmente perder a paciência e abrir espaço com a língua.

Aquele toque... Aquele beijo...

Aquele gosto. De _dango com avelã._

Byakuya o afastou com violência, fazendo Renji dar uns passos para trás, confuso. Na verdade, nem tanto. Ele não sabia o que esperar, portanto, estava pronto para tudo.

– Você... Você é...

– O quê?

– Aquele garoto...

– Oi? – Renji o olhou confuso e o moreno tocou os próprios lábios. Seu rosto ainda estava ligeiramente indignado e mesmo que quisesse, não podia se mover. Na verdade, seu corpo não reagia, uma vez que o Abarai não o estava mais encurralando ali. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu se mexer. – Quem?

– Aquele garoto do Rukongai, que me ajudou quando eu me perdi... Eu...

– Do que está falando, taichou?

– Quando eu era jovem, eu me perdi no Rukongai uma tarde e encontrei um garoto... Eu comi... Dango com avelã...

– Verdade? Eu sempre gostei muito da cobertura de avelã, e—

– Não! Era você... Renji...

O ruivo olhou confuso para seu capitão; não tinha tais lembranças. Realmente. Não sabia por que o Kuchiki dizia aquelas coisas, só sabia que sempre gostou de dango com cobertura de avelã, comia desde garoto. Mas...

– Ah... Era você...

– Então era mesmo?! – Byakuya olhou incrédulo para seu tenente, passando a mão nos cabelos.

– Agora eu me lembrei... Eu acho... É, lembro. Você se perdeu, nós apostamos corrida, e você pagou a comida... Eu ganhei?

– Não... Eu paguei porque quis.

– Hum... – Renji coçou a nuca e deu risada, parecendo realmente surpreso por ter tido uma lembrança como aquela. Francamente, ele não se lembrava de nada disso.

Nem Byakuya. Ele nunca pensava no porquê de não gostar daquele doce... Simplesmente não tinha uma recordação que o explicava – uma vez que se passou pouco mais de uma centena de anos desde aquele tempo – o motivo para não gostar de dango. Mas quando sentiu aquele sabor, aquele jeito... Era inconfundível.

– Viu só, taichou... Eu me tornei Shinigami. Aliás... O _seu tenente._

– É... Acho que sim. – Byakuya ergueu as mãos e tocou o rosto suavemente, fechando os olhos. Nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Que aquele garotinho que o havia beijado e o confundido com uma menina era... Abarai Renji.

E ele sequer lembrava-se daquele acontecimento. Foi preciso um contato tão intenso para trazer a memória à tona...

O moreno tirou as mãos do rosto rapidamente quando sentiu que o maior o segurava pela cintura. Ergueu o olhar, encarando-o e engoliu seco sem nem perceber.

– Você me confundiu com uma menina...

– Sinto muito! – O ruivo exclamou, encolhendo os ombros de leve, parecendo realmente sentir. Na verdade, ele tinha que sentir _muito_ por várias coisas, uma vez que desrespeitou tanto o seu capitão quando era um menino que merecia levar uns murros. Não que Byakuya tenha sido educado, de qualquer forma. – O senhor mudou... – Ele sussurrou, alto o suficiente, porém, para o moreno escutar.

O Kuchiki respirou fundo, achando melhor não entrar naquele assunto. Não gostava de falar sobre isso. Havia mudado, sim; seu coração se fechou e sua alma endureceu após a morte de Hisana. – Renji, você me trouxe aqui porque...

– Eu queria dizer que... Eu realmente gosto do senhor, taichou, e—

– Sabe... Eu nunca gostei de dango... Ou pelo menos, há um bom tempo.

– Por quê?

– Porque quando eu era jovem um garoto me beijou... – Ele baixou o olhar e sentiu o rosto esquentar. – E ele tinha esse gosto... E eu achei que se nunca mais comesse dango, eu ia me esquecer dele. Funcionou.

– O senhor me odiou por isso, taichou?

– Sim. – Ele disse sem hesitar, erguendo o olhar novamente. Renji tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e levou a mão ao rosto do capitão mais uma vez, segurando-o com calma.

– Ainda me odeia?

– Não... – Byakuya ergueu uma das mãos ao rosto e tocou os olhos; os dedos tremiam e o ruivo pôde perceber isso facilmente. Ele pegou essa mão do moreno e trouxe ao meio de seu peito, pressionando-a ali e o capitão sentiu o coração de Renji bater com força. – Renji... – Ele sussurrou.

Quando deu por si, seu corpo todo esquentava ao toque das mãos do seu tenente, que já havia tirado o _haori_ de capitão e o cachecol do moreno. O maior buscava por mais contato a cada segundo que segurava o corpo do Kuchiki. Eles trocavam um beijo agitado, e os dedos do mais velho apertavam, nervosos, as costas do outro. Renji o ergueu do chão e fez com que sentasse no balcão da pia, afastando-lhe as pernas. Byakuya laçou a cintura do maior com elas e após alguns instantes, separou o beijo, baixando de leve o rosto.

– Você... Eu não acredito...

– Nem eu, mas não importa, taichou... Acho que eu sempre fui ligado ao senhor, no final das contas.

– Renji...

– Eu quero o senhor, taichou. Quero te fazer meu...

O menor sentiu-se arrepiar com aquelas palavras, que o tenente pronunciava sem qualquer pudor. Byakuya ainda não gostava de dango, tinha raiva daquele menino que o chamou de _menina_ quando era jovem, mas olhar para aquele ruivo... Não era a mesma coisa. Ah, Renji. O capitão sequer percebera o quanto queria tocá-lo até o outro tomar a iniciativa.

–... Eu permito que faça. Me faça seu, Renji...

O ruivo deu um sorriso de contentamento, achando admirável que Byakuya não perdia sua autoridade nem mesmo nessas situações— mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem ruborizadas. Engraçado como as pessoas mudam.

– Eu falei, taichou...

– O quê?

– Que nós íamos nos beijar de novo.

O moreno sacudiu o rosto suavemente, parecendo achar aquilo tudo simplesmente surreal demais. Acima do que ele havia imaginado. Nunca pensou encontrar aquele moleque novamente. Sequer lembrava-se dele. E aquele pequeno vagabundo... Era seu Renji.

E quando pensou que o macaco jamais alcançaria a lua...

As presas de Renji finalmente o alcançaram. De fato, já o haviam alcançado muitos anos antes. Ele apenas não lembrava.


End file.
